Zła wiadomość, piosenki
Zła wiadomość, piosenki to 66 odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Angie zgadza się na prośbę siostrzenicy wyjechać do Francji i przyjąć tamtejszą pracę. Francesca wściekle mówi Marco, że ona i Ana nie chcą z nim rozmawiać. Marco mówi Francesce, że chce porozmawiać z Aną. Ana prosi Francescę, by pozwoliła jej zostać z Marco. Ana wmawia Marco, że Francesca jest zagubiona, gdy na niego patrzy, i ona wkrótce mu wybaczy. Uczniowie Studia są zachwyceni konkursem tańca. Ludmiła chwali się, że wygra konkurs i będzie uwielbiana w Hiszpanii. Federico mówi Ludmile, że to nie jest tak, że ona jest od wszystkich lepsza. Jade przeprasza Germana za pocałunek, mówiąc, że to był zwykły impuls. Gdy Gregorio miał nabić pieczątką na ramieniu Pabla odcisk koniczyny, ten się podnosi, przez co Gregorio przypadkiem nabija sobie na czole odcisk koniczyny. Na próbie Violetta nie daje rady skupić się na tańcu i prosi Leona, żeby przełożyli próbę na jutro. Gdy Violetta miała wyjść z sali tańca, ona zawraca i przytula Leona. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że Angie wyjeżdża do Francji i że będzie jej brakować cioci, choć to jest dla niej wielka szansa. Leon mówi Violetcie, że to Angie zmieniła jej życie na zawsze i ona musi już zacząć wierzyć w siebie i w to, czego Angie ją nauczyła. Ludmiła nie jest w humorze po tym, co Federico powiedział. Maxi mówi Ludmile, że to nie jest nic złego, bo każdy jest wyjątkowy na swój sposób i ona też, i można wygrać, pracując w zespole. Leon gra "Podemos" na pianinie dla Lary, która przyszła, i przez chwilę wyobraża sobie, że Violetta przygląda mu się zza szyby. Lara mówi Leonowi, że sponsor chce się z nimi spotkać. W domu Castillo jest urządzona kolacja pożegnalna dla Angie. Violetta wpada na pomysł, żeby zaśpiewać z ciocią i ojcem we trójkę po raz ostatni. Więc Violetta, Angie i German, który akompaniuje na fortepianie, śpiewają "Algo se enciende". Na kolacji German czuje się nieswojo, gdy Angie patrzy na niego, mówiąc, że chce wznieść toast za prawdę. Zostając na chwilę sami przy stole, Angie ma pretensje do Germana, że on nie chce powiedzieć Violetcie prawdy o Jeremiaszu, i z tego powodu wybucha między szwagrami awantura. Gdy Violetta wraca, Angie zsiada ze stołu i wychodzi. Violetta domyśla się, że to przez jej tatę Angie wyszła, i każe mu wyznać, co on przed nią ukrywa. Nie otrzymując odpowiedzi, Violetta obraża się na ojca. Nadszedł dzień wyjazdu Angie. Pablo zarzuca Angie, że ona postępuje tchórzliwie, wybierając ucieczkę, zamiast stawić czoła rzeczywistości. Angie pyta się Pabla, dlaczego on jest dla niej taki niemiły. Pablo mówi Angie, że nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, że będzie wstawał z myślą, że ją zobaczy, a jej nie będzie. Angie mówi Pablo, że myślała o nim, gdy podjęła decyzję o wyjeździe. German wyjaśnia Ramallo powód awantury z Angie. Ramallo mówi Germanowi, że Angie ma rację i on musi powiedzieć Violetcie prawdę. Na próbie Ludmiła uważa, że Camila i Broduey zatańczyli okropnie. Federico mówi Ludmile, że Camila i Broduey tańczyli fantastycznie. Ludmiła mówi Federico, że on odbija na nią swoje frustracje, bo jest zły na siebie za to, że się w niej zakochał. Violetta nie daje rady przećwiczyć układu tanecznego przez smutek. Diego pyta się Violetty, co jej jest. Violetta mówi Diego, że jest smutna z powodu Angie. Pociecha od Diega jakoś nie pomaga Violetcie. Violetta mówi Francesce, że nie może zaprzeczyć temu, że lepiej się czuje w objęciach Leona, niż Diega. Mówi też, że mogłaby być szczęśliwa z Diego, ale nie może zapomnieć o Leonie. Francesca radzi Violetcie, żeby posłuchała swojego serca, bo inaczej nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwa. Ana mówi Marco, że chce pomóc jemu i Francesce, i ma plan. W kawiarni Jade pyta się Germana, co mu jest. German mówi Jade, że Angie wyjeżdża do Francji i jest z nią teraz pokłócony. Chcąc przypodobać się Germanowi, Jade, która jest dumna, że w końcu pozbędzie się rywalki, radzi mu, żeby pojechał do Angie. W Studiu Angie ze smutkiem gra na pianinie "Algo se enciende". Nagle słychać z auli, jak gra muzyka, więc Angie tam zagląda i ze wzruszeniem patrzy, jak uczniowie śpiewają dla niej na pożegnanie napisaną przez nią piosenkę - "Algo se enciende". Marcela wkrada się do pensjonatu i zagląda do komputera Matiasa, by odkryć, czy on i Jade naprawdę są odpowiedzialni za kradzież pieniędzy Germana. Sponsor mówi Leonowi i Larze, że chce, żeby Leon połączył obie pasje i zaśpiewał na różnych imprezach i reprezentował jego firmę. Leon i Lara uważają to za zły pomysł. Sponsor ostrzega Leona i Larę, że nie będzie ich sponsorował, jeśli odrzucą propozycję. Ana urządza pojednawczy piknik dla Marca i Franceski. Ana wmawia Marco, że próbowała przekonać Francescę, by przyszła na piknik, ale nie udało jej się. Francesca, która przechodziła niedaleko, zauważa Marca i Anę, i wszystko słyszy. Przed dom Angie przyjeżdża taksówka, która ma ją zawieźć na lotnisko. Pablo przychodzi pożegnać się z Angie i daje jej w prezencie stary zegarek jego taty, mówiąc, że ona pomyśli o nim, jak spojrzy na zegarek. German przychodzi pożegnać się z Angie i przyznaje jej rację, że się mylił i powie Violetcie prawdę. Angie mówi Germanowi, że też mogła się mylić, bo zrozumiała, że on robi to wszystko z miłości do Violetty. Violetta przychodzi pożegnać się z Angie. Angie mówi Violetcie, że zawsze będzie przy niej. Violetta mówi cioci, że ta zawsze będzie dla niej wzorem do naśladowania. Po żegnaniu się z przyjacielem, szwagrem i siostrzenicą, Angie wsiada do taksówki i odjeżdża. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2